Primal instinct
by Prascal
Summary: Iruka's heat start without warning, and he is not alone when it happens...will he be able to handle the consequences? OMEGAVERSE, ANBU, smutt, MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own, I do not profit. Hope you enjoy~~**

* * *

Iruka was a little more than one day away from the village when he first felt the signs of his heat coming on.

Flustered and blushing he quickly left the main road and followed a small trail into the dense woods. He was already sweating, and had to open his vest as he followed the small trail.

It was in the middle of the summer, and the air was hot even for this time of the year, combined with his rising body temperature it was near torture for Iruka.

He came into a clearing, and groaned as a small breeze carried a faint smell on it, washing over his body like a gentle caress.

His body felt so hot, and he let himself slide down along an old and massive tree, using it as a support as he sat down on the ground. The smell in this clearing was making his head spin, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. All he knew was that his heat had picked up, and that he most likely wouldn't be able to walk any further from the main road than this.

As always when he had a mission away from the village, he had packed his suppressor medicine, and with shivering hands he started to open his bag to pull it out. With great effort he was able to get the pack out, and rolled it open next to him on the ground, the injector gleaming in a spot of sunlight coming through the leaves above him.

Now that his heat had started for real, the pills would be useless, he would have to inject the concentrated version of the medicine directly into his bloodstream for it to have any effect. Panting heavily now, he leaned back against the tree for a moment. It was rare for him to go into heat without warning like this, it had only happened a few times in the past, on a normal cycle he could always pick up the signs of it starting long before he was giving off any sweet smell or showing any symptoms for it, and would then be able to suppress it with the pills without any issue.

He moaned as the ripples of pleasure rolled through his body. He started to remove his vest, he would need to undress a bit to make the injection, and considering the condition he was in, and would be in for the next few hours, wearing this much clothes would be uncomfortable. He slipped the vest of and propped it against the tree behind him, so he didn't have to lean against the rough bark.

Getting his long sleeve shirt off took greater effort, but finally he laid back, his top bare, the breeze feeling nice and cool against his skin.

He moaned again, almost against his own will, as the wind brushed over him. There was something in the wind, a hint of something, and it was making his blood boil. He tossed his head back against the tree and his hands started stroking his chest. He opened his eyes and glanced at the injector, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to pleasure himself a while before he used it. The side effects of the injection was always pretty nasty, and he might as well try to get some pleasure from his heat, now that he was in a safe place and wouldn't be bothered by anyone else and his smell wouldn't reach any alphas.

He opened the zipper on his pants, and when both his hands sneaked down to his underwear, and started to stroke his erection through the fabric, he moaned loudly.

* * *

Little did the chuunin know that he had been mistaken about being alone. Not even a few minutes ago, in the same clearing, Kakashi and four other ANBU had been in a meeting about a mission they were going on, when they had suddenly sensed someone approaching.

Hiding well in the trees and surrounding, they had laid low, senses on high alert. This was a top secret mission, they couldn't afford being seen by anyone, friend or foe.

Kakashi's first impression when the brunette chuunin had more or less stumbled into the clearing had been concern since the man seemed injured or sick, but it only took him, and the other ANBU, a mere few moments to diagnose what was wrong with the brunette.

He was an omega, and he was in heat. There was no mistaking the thick, milky scent he was giving out.

They all watched closely as the brunette sat down, using one of the large trees for support. Right above him sat Kakashi, well hidden among the branches, silently.

The smell the omega was giving off was sweet and strong enough to send shivers down Kakashi's spine, but he could resist it. All ANBU had been specially trained to resist an omega's heat, he was no exception. He was however relieved when the chuunin unpacked a kit with a suppressor injector included, knowing that the man was capable enough to handle this situation without them having to intervene and thus giving away their presence.

But then things started going down hill. For some reason Iruka did NOT use the suppressor, instead his hands started stroking his own body, his voice let out the most delicious moans as he started to pleasure himself by stroking his cock.

Kakashi shivered again. Sitting right above the other man, the smell of the pheromones came right to him, and his sensitive nose picked it up much too easily for his liking.

It didn't take long before Iruka had removed his pants and shoes, and finally also his underwear. He laid bare, on top of his clothes, moaning and pleasuring himself for all of them to see.

Kakashi was almost overwhelmed by the intense smell the omega was giving out by now. He nearly groaned as Iruka stuck three of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them greedily, while stroking his cock with his other hand.

Pushing his hips up slightly by shuffling forward a bit, he spread his legs and exposed his greedy hole under his cock. Iruka paused, rocking his hips into the air, his eyes closed, still moaning as if he was deep into a fantasy of his own, and then he released the fingers from his mouth, and placed them at his hole.

Kakashi had already uncovered his sharingan, allowing him to copy the scene under him, his red eye seeing everything that was on display.

Iruka stroked his fingers against his entrance, before pushing them in with a small cry of pleasure.

Kakashi could sense that most of the other ANBU was already growing very excited at the sight and smell, and at this point he couldn't ignore the fact that he too had a raging boner. The smell alone would have given him a reaction, but watching the brunette expose himself so completely, to watch the other man give in to his lust so entirely, it was better than any porn novel Kakashi had ever read.

He released his own hard cock from his pants and started stroking it, watching Iruka start to trash his head around and arch his back as the man pushed his fingers into his greedy body over and over.

* * *

Iruka was in a state of utter ecstasy. The more he touched his body, the more he wanted it to be touched. It was like trying to put out a fire using gasoline, everything he did only made him want more. He had started to touch himself, and at around that time, the faint smell on the breeze had become just a little more intense, but not so much at first.

He had focused on it though, that faint trace, while he touched himself. When he had removed the last of his clothing, and he laid naked in the clearing, it was as if the wind was touching him all over his body. It was as if that faint smell, which had gotten increasingly stronger by the minute, was touching him all over.

His body was on fire, and he craved something, unlike anything he had ever craved before. He had pushed his body off the ground, into the air, seeking whatever it was, and he had spread his legs wide when he started to suck his fingers, realizing long ago that stroking his cock would not be enough to sate him.

He needed more. Much more.

He nearly came from just stroking his hole, his cock hard and drooling pre-cum on his stomach. He wriggled and trashed his head as his fingers pushed in, and all he could think about was being filled with something else. He imagined a male with the same smell as the scent on the wind, and his cock twitched hard. The smell that he found so irresistible had become thick now, no longer a trace on the wind, but more like a thick fog coming down over him. It came from all sides, from all directions, and it was driving him mad with lust and need. He could have sworn that it was getting thicker by the second, and it was so intense he could barely think of anything else.

He started to thrust his fingers in and out of his body, his back arching off the ground as he did so, his voice crying out from the pleasure. His hole was dripping with juices, ready to be taken, and his whole body was covered with pheromone induced sweat, meant to call out to any possible partners.

Never before had his heat hit him like this, he had never felt this needy, never felt this hot, and never had he been so wet before.

* * *

Kakashi groaned silently to himself as he watched the omega under him trash in pleasure. His cock was hard and dripping as he stroked it roughly, and even with his training to resist an omega in heat, he wanted to jump down there and just push his cock into that willing body. He wanted to push in hard and dump his cum into the fertile omega, and keep on coming.

The wet noises of Iruka's fingers fucking his own hole was music to the ears of the copy ninja, and the uncensored, unrestricted, and instinctive lust shown on that face was primal and pure.

In the back of his mind, Kakashi noticed that all four of the other ANBU, all of which was male and alphas like himself, was now stroking themselves while watching the omega. No doubt if he jumped down there, they would follow their captain. If he fucked the omega and filled the man with his cum there was no doubt that the brunette would be filled to the brim with cum from the others as well.

The fantasy of forcing the brunette to take their cum, to watch the others fuck him over and over, and to push as much of his own cum into that fertile body as he could, it nearly made him cum just thinking about it. He knew that if even one of them showed up in front of the brunette, Iruka would accept their advances willingly, greedily even, spurred on by the instinct to get fucked, filled, and get pregnant by strong, healthy males during his heat. This was the exact reason why the ninja in the ANBU, and most of the jounin class, had been trained to resist the heat of an omega. If a ninja of their level wanted to force an omega, then the omega would have no chance of escaping.

Being the captain of the unit he was with right now, Kakashi knew what would happen if he were to act on his instincts. The others would follow suit, and the chuunin omega might be scared for life by their encounter. Sending a small warning burst of chakra, much lower than what a chuunin would notice, he made sure the others knew to keep their distance from the brunette for now.

* * *

Iruka's mind was so blurry. There was only pleasure, he could think of nothing but pleasure and his want for even more. Mental images of naked bodies, sweat and muscular grunts of pleasure filled his mind. Some male omegas weren't gay, but Iruka had known he was gay since before he knew he was an omega. He tried to call out memories of some of his previous lovers to help with his fantasies, but no matter how he tried the faces of those men wouldn't come to him when he closed his eyes. The clearing he was in was so rich in the smell that made his heart race, and his blood boil, he thought for sure he would lose his mind from it. He couldn't recall what it was, but the smell was somehow familiar, and he wanted to drown himself in it.

His hand was moving fast and hard now, thrusting in hard into his body, and he had to bring his wrist up to his mouth and bite down to try and muffle the sounds. He knew no one was around, but he wanted to bite down on something so bad, he wanted something to hold onto.

He could feel his peak coming at him like a racing train, and he was barely able to draw breath as his climax hit him, his back arching and tensing up as his own cum splashed against his stomach. He panted hard and fell back against the tree, his vision growing dark.

* * *

Kakashi groaned a little louder than he had intended as he watched Iruka come, stroking himself to completion as he watched the omega push himself over the edge. He came all over his black glove, his body tensing up, his sharingan taking in the view of the omega lying directly under him.

Panting hard he realized that the omega had actually blacked out, but he also knew it wouldn't last long.

Knowing that this was his only chance to save the situation from escalating into something worse, he quickly jumped down from the tree, landing right next to the brunette. He could sense the other ANBU watching him closely as he placed himself right next to the passed out man.

This close the smell of the heat was almost strong enough to rob even the mighty Kakashi of his senses, and had he not just come he might just have given in. Hurrying before he was overtaken by instinct, he pulled out the injector from the pack on the ground and quickly jammed in into the leg of the male in front of him.

The brunette jerked as the needle penetrated the skin, and his eyes started to flutter. By the time he opened them and looked around himself in confusion, Kakashi was already gone, and his own hand was wrapped around the injector that had pierced his leg.

Iruka was confused, as he couldn't remember grabbing or using the injector, but considering that he had just passed out from the sensory overload, he let it slip. His mind was still groggy, and the concentrated suppressor medicine was already rushing through his system. He jerked the needle out from his leg with a groan, and shivered slightly as the breeze caressed his sweaty body. He shivered as he waited for the suppressor medicine to kick in completely.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say I'm sorry for the rare updates, the time between them, and also that the content of said updates is very similar to each other. I go through phases in my writing where my different works are all very similar, so I hope this is not undesirable.**

* * *

It had been nearly four weeks since Iruka had gone into heat while on the way home, and stopped to pleasure himself and sort out his heat in a clearing. It was now in the middle of summer, and since the school was on a break over the summer, he had taken his vacation.

Iruka was on edge, he was only days away from his heat, and for some reason, he desperately wanted to get back to the clearing in which he had stopped to pleasure himself the last time he had it.  
The memory of the sweet and intoxicating smell lured him in, the memory of it making him restless, making it hard to focus. Before he would simply start to take his suppressor medicine, to stop his heat from coming at all, but this time he wanted to feel it. He wanted to feel that addicting pleasure all over again.

He wasn't sure if he should curse himself or praise himself as he walked out through the large gates of the village, heading into the woods along the trail that would take him to the area with the clearing. It took a few hours to get there, but he was able to arrive before sundown.

He had been distracted during his last heat, but this was actually a nice place to camp out. There was a stream close by, a large open fields with lots of herbs and medicinal plants growing, and the trees were large and old, providing him with a nice shade in the warm summer day.

He put up his tent, made his campfire, and laid down next to it. The sun had started to set by now, and there was a pleasant breeze going through the camp.

Iruka closed his eyes and smelled it, but he couldn't smell the intoxicating smell he had smelt the last time he had been here. It had probably been his heat that had given him those sensations, and he should be getting it within the next few days.

He swallowed hard, placing his arm over his eyes while he laid on his back. Was this really a good idea? He was out, unprotected, and was planning on letting his heat hit him full force. He knew it was stupid, but part of him couldn't resist the idea.

* * *

Kakashi had seen Iruka's solemn face as the brunette had walked towards the towns gates. He had not talked to the man since he had witnessed the brunettes heat one month ago, and he was glad. The mental images of the lithe and sexy body trashing had hunted him, and he could recall that tanned body in every detail since he had burned the image of it into his mind with his sharingan. He had lost count of how many times he had pleasured himself the last month while remembering the omega and his heat.

As he watched Iruka leave the village with a look of determination on his face, Kakashi figured that the man must have been given a mission outside of the village, and thought no more of it.

He was on his way to the Hokage for a briefing before his own ANBU mission that he was leaving for later that night, so he put the omega out of his mind for now.

* * *

It was sometime after midnight that Iruka started to feel it. He woke up with a jerk, feeling the sweat break out over his body, making him shiver. He was about to start his heat. Only a few times in his adult life had he gone through his whole heat, so he wasn't sure what to expect by it other than mindblowing pleasure.

The little experience he had with it told him that it would probably hit him full force sometime during the morning, or later during the night. He relaxed, and embraced it, letting his hands start to stroke his own body in anticipation.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure why he had taken this particular path from the village as he left for his mission. If anything this path would take a day longer than the one he had intended to take, but he soon found himself approaching the clearing in which he had seen Iruka gone into heat one month prior. Already from a distance, he could smell it. The smell of the omega in heat. He knew this smell, it had haunted him for one month already, and it made him speed up his steps as he drew closer to the source. A small voice in the back of his mind told him this was dangerous, that it wasn't wise to approach the omega, but he shushed it.

He had suppressed his desire once before, he could do it again, there was no doubt that he could.

But his training to suppress his own rut at the presence of an omega in heat didn't quite prepare him for what he found in the clearing once he arrived. Hiding in the trees, he suppressed a moan and pressed one hand hard against his raging boner as he watched Iruka pleasure himself bellow. The brunette was on his back, moaning loudly, biting his own hand, and thrusting his own fingers into his hole. Over and over those digits dipped in and thrust deep into his own body, his voice crying out, and the smell of his heat hanging thick over the clearing, his skin looking pale and glistering in the moonlight.

But it wasn't enough. The brunette reached into a backpack he had next to him, and Kakashi nearly groaned out loud as the brunette pulled out a large dildo.

He rubbed it against his lips, sucked on the tip, and then moved it down to his hole, pressing the tip against his entrance. Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and just stared, enchanted by the sight as the tip started to dip in and press into Iruka's body.

The brunette pressed the large dildo into himself over and over. Kakashi panted, the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears, as his hand started to stroke his erection, opening the zipper and pulling his hard cock out.

He could not take his eyes off the place where the dildo disappeared into the soft body bellow him, so close and yet so far away. The wet sounds Iruka's body was making combined with his moans was like music in his ears, and he could feel his control starting to slip.

His cock was slick with pre-cum, making it easy for his cock to slide up and down in his hand, his instincts screaming at him that it wasn't enough, that he wanted, that he needed, more.

One way or the other, he was able to hang on for a little longer, long enough for Iruka to have his head thrown back, pressing the large dildo into himself hard as he started to come.

The erotic sight of the arched back, the cry Iruka made when he came from fucking himself with that dildo, and the cum splattering all over his chest and up to his own chin, that pushed Kakashi over the edge. He collapsed against the tree behind him, pressing hard against it as his own cock erupted all over his hand and glove, smearing out over his armored chest.

Struggling to catch his breath, he would have thought that things would calm down now that he came, but he was mistaken. He had completely forgotten to mask his smell, and now Iruka could sense him, or rather, the smell of the alpha in full rut. While not understanding what the smell meant, it drove Iruka wild with need, his body releasing an enormous amount of pheromones to try and coax the alpha in hiding to come out, his body crying out for more pleasure. He recognized the smell from the last time he was here, and his need hit him full force.

Kakashi shivered hard as the wall of pheromones hit him, and he could feel how his control was diminished by the second. It was at that time he looked up and saw Iruka pull the large dildo out from his hole, the movement causing another wall of pheromones to hit Kakashi, and before he knew what he was doing, he was hovering over the brunette, pushing the man down and lining their hips up. Iruka tensed up for a split second when he realized he had someone over him, and felt a burst of confusion mixed with fear when he saw the ANBU armor and mask. But then the smell of this strong alpha washed over him, and he melted in both body and mind. His hands reached out, not to push away, but to pull the other man down, pressing his hips upwards, assisting the man to line their bodies up.

Kakashi held his breath as he felt the omega accept him, and he thrust down hard. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he pressed down into the warm body under him. He cursed himself for losing control, but he couldn't stop. His hips were already moving, thrusting over and over, trying to get as deep as he could into the omega under him. He had one hand on Iruka's shoulder, pushing the man down, while his other hand lifted the hips up, to get just the right angle for his thrusts.

Iruka had wrapped his legs around the nameless ANBU above him, his eyes rolled back from pleasure as he was finally filled with the one thing he had wanted all along.

He was surprised and amazed that an ANBU had shown up, and even more so that the man had broken his training and advanced on his heat. Iruka could clearly see that the man was in a rut, caused by his heat, but part of him could not believe for real that him, a mere school teacher, had been able to lure out one of the most well-trained shinobi of his village.

Part of him was a bit scared, the ANBU was powerful ninja, this man could kill him with a flick of his fingers if he so wanted, but another part, the part of him that was driven by his heat, was ecstatic over having this man above him.

' _I'm going to get pregnant with a member of the ANBU_ ' his back arched and he could feel his orgasm hit him hard another time as the words went through his mind.

Even if the man stopped now, he would probably already have released millions of sperm in his pre-cum inside of Iruka, even if he was able to coax the ANBU to stop now, it might be too late. He might already be filled with all the cum needed to knock him up, and the thought of that made his legs close even harder around the man, pulling him down as Iruka came hard.

Kakashi could barely breathe. Iruka was releasing so much pheromones that he could barely remember the man's name or his own for that matter. All he could think about was to cum. He wanted to cum. He needed to do so. Not just once, or twice, or even three times. He needed to cum until there wasn't a single drop left in his body to pump out.

He could feel his knot swelling, and he jerked hard as it slipped in and locked, the sensation being so much stronger than he had anticipated. To feel the omega under him convulsing from his own orgasm as Kakashi pushed his knot in, it made his mind completely blank as his cock started to dump a massive load of cum into the fertile body under him.

Kakashi had never bred an omega in heat like this before, the pleasure was overwhelming, it was like he stopped existing at all, the only thing he could feel and think about was to breed the omega.

' _More_ '

His instincts demanded it, and as soon as his breath had somewhat returned, he leaned back, and pulled the omega up in his lap, forcing his cock and his knot even deeper.

Iruka cried out and clung to his shoulders as they started to move again.

' _More. Again_ '.

His hips moved frantically, and even though his cock felt like it was suffocating from the heat and the tight hole of the omega that was pulsing around it, he kept thrusting it up and in. The feeling of fucking his own load of cum into Iruka was amazing. He leaned back on one arm, the other on Iruka's hips, forcing the man to move on his cock, trying to coax another load in as fast as he could.

Iruka moved his hips, bouncing his body on the strong and muscular male under him. The feeling of the cum and the knot holding it inside of him, not letting any of it out, he had never felt anything like it. He couldn't stop rocking his hips, his cries and the sound of their bodies slapping together echoing hard over the meadow. The ANBU fell down on his back, pushing his hips up into Iruka, using both hands to move Iruka over his cock, his head thrown back with loud moans and groans.

Iruka felt a surge of pride to be able to reduce the man to this mess of instincts to breed him, to reduce one of the strongest ninjas of the village to this moaning mess under and inside of him.

"I feel it, I can feel your cum inside of me, I'm going to get pregnant, you're breeding me, Mr ANBU."

His voice was filled with lust, it was a tone he had never heard himself use before, and the surge of pride increased as the ANBU cried out, his hands pushing Iruka down hard as he started to come again. This time Iruka could focus on the feeling. The pulsating, burning feeling of being bred and filled with cum by an alpha. Shivers rushed over his body constantly, and his own words started to hit him. He was going to get pregnant, this male under him was going to knock him up because he had insisted on having his heat here in the open.

His eyes shot open as he realized a fatal fail of his plan to have his heat out here. He hadn't even thought of bringing the day after pill. For some reason, he hadn't assumed that anyone would find him. His mind was becoming more and more muddled, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist this alpha even if he had wanted to at this point. Lust and his heat were taking over.

He gasped as the alpha ANBU turned them over, flipping Iruka on his back and starting to thrust again.

' _More. I need more_.'

It was all Iruka could think about. It wasn't enough. He needed more of this man inside of him.

Kakashi too was in the same place mentally. He knew he had already pumped enough cum into this omega to knock up a dozen omegas in heat, but it wasn't enough.

"You're so dirty, Iruka-sensei. Playing with yourself as you did...you wanted someone to come here, and breed you like this, didn't you? You want this so bad, your body is milking me for everything I have...take it, take all my seed Iruka-sensei, I will give you everything I have."

Iruka was clinging to him hard, their breath was so close to each other, sweat was rolling down from Kakashi's face, down his mask, and dripping down on Iruka, mixing their scent.

"Fuck, ah...please, please, more, I want...I want more! Don't stop!"

They both groaned and thrust against each other.

Kakashi placed their heads next to each other.

"This will be our little secret, Iruka-chan. Take my seed, take all of it, get pregnant if you want to, but this stays here, in this meadow."

Iruka nodded frantically. He knew the trouble that would face this man if rumor ever came out that he, as an ANBU, while in service, had bred an omega in heat. Demotion would be a merciful punishment.

All he wanted right now was for the man not to stop.

"More. Please. I won't tell anyone, so please, fuck me, fill me, please..." The ANBU groaned loudly and started to really smash their bodies together once more.

For the remainder of the day that followed, the man fucked Iruka over and over, and filled him with more loads of cum than he could keep track of, and pushed his knot deep inside and locked them together more than a handful of times, each time completely blowing Iruka's mind with pleasure. The idea that he was actually going to get pregnant from this had settled down, and both Iruka and the masked man seemed to accept it.

If anything, it was thrilling. To get pregnant in secret, with a man he wasn't supposed to touch like this while in heat, a man that wasn't supposed to give in and breed him while in service, it was thrilling.

As the sun settled on the second day, and they both had been able to gather their minds into somewhat a rational level, the male ANBU was pulling on his pants, and putting on his gear again. He didn't need to say it out loud, Iruka knew the man was leaving. No matter if he was on his way back to the village, or going out on a mission, the man had places to be.

Looking back at Iruka, they shared a look. A moment. Words not said but there.

Iruka smiled at him.

"I'll be alright." The ANBU nodded, in silence, and with a soft whirl of leaves the man was gone.

Iruka leaned back against the tree he was sitting by and exhaled. His whole body was sore. His pheromones were still out of wack, he would need to rest a day or two before heading back to the village.

The memory of the husky voice of the male ANBU made him bite his lip. He knew it was a bad idea to fall in love with one of the nameless masks, the man might not even come back alive from his next mission, and it would be hard if not impossible for them to get together as a couple if the man against all odds felt the same. After all, it would require the man to reveal himself to be ANBU, and he was not allowed to do that.

Chances were high that the man just considered Iruka to be a pleasant fuck, and didn't mind if Iruka got pregnant or not since he probably would never have to worry about it. Like the man had told Iruka, this had to stay in the meadow. This had to be their secret.

"He knew my name."

He wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. He hadn't been given a name, or even a nickname, to call 'his ANBU'.

He turned his head towards the village. If he got back there in another day or so, it wouldn't be too late for the day after pill...

His hand found its way to his stomach. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He'd always known that he would end up pregnant one day, but he hadn't expected it to happen like this.

His head turned towards where the man had been last he saw him. The man that might die during a dangerous mission, the fatality among ANBU was very high. This child, if Iruka were to get pregnant, might be his only child for all Iruka knew. He felt a bang in his heart at the thought.

Either way, he had to stay in camp for the next night at least, so he guessed he would have to take it from there and decide tomorrow what he should do.

* * *

A few miles away, Kakashi leaned against a boulder and exhaled sharply. His clothes reeked of the pheromones of the omega in heat. He would have to stop somewhere to cleanse all his gear and clothes before continuing with his mission.

Guilt hit him like a train. Even though Iruka had seemed to enjoy it, Kakashi had more or less forced himself on the man. He had broken his training and given in to his instincts.

Still, the memories of the moans and the feeling of breeding Iruka was still fresh in his mind. His sharingan had seen it all, and he knew there would be no porn in the world that could replace what he had just experienced. It had been a miracle that he had been able to leave so soon, he really wanted to stay one or two more days and keep pumping loads of cum into that soft body.

Walking down towards the stream, he let out a sigh. What a fine mess he had gotten himself into.

* * *

It was three days later that a blushing Iruka walked back through the gates of his village. He greeted the guards at the door and pulled a story about staying at a nice onsen in another small village. It felt like they could see right through him. He didn't feel bad about lying, but it felt like they knew he wasn't telling the truth, and it was embarrassing.

He knew that it was too late to get the day after pill now, so all he could do was to wait and see if the seed of his mysterious ANBU had taken hold. Days moved on slowly, much too slowly for his liking after his return.

He was worried about what he could and could not do, in case he was pregnant. He was worried about what he could and could not drink or eat. He didn't dare to go to the training grounds or take any mission that would put a burden on his body. He was walking on needles in anticipation.

He had gone to the library and borrowed a bunch of books about the pregnancy in male omegas, and having something to study calmed his mind somewhat. He was restless. He tried not to let it show, but he knew his friends, Asuma and Kurenai, had seen it. They didn't say anything, they waited for him to come to them. Genma too had seen that the brunette had been acting weird, but just like the others, he gave Iruka space rather than questions.

Ten days after the un-named ANBU had left him in the meadow, Iruka placed his head in his right hand, in his left hand, a positive pregnancy test.

"Well, at least now I know."

He knew that he wouldn't have the heart to abort it. He was going to be a parent, a mother, and the father might never know about it. Then again, the man had known his name, so maybe he would find out eventually. It was no concern really because just like the man had said, him being the father to this child and the circumstances of how it was conceived must remain a secret.

Iruka sighed, flushed, and went to get dressed. Asuma and Kurenai had invited him for dinner tonight, so he might as well start by breaking the news to his best friends.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, hope it was to someone's liking.**


End file.
